Code geass: Alexander The Great
by Chaotic MasterMind
Summary: After peace for nearly five years a new threat emerges. The UFN has been fighting for nearly 15 years now, and the prince of Britannia knows they will need the power of Kings to defeat this new threat. Rated T for violence and language. Pleas R and R.


Code Geass: Alexander the Great

It has been five years since the fall of Emperor Lelouch and the reign of Empress Nunnally began. The era of peace was going strong, but nothing lasts forever. A terrible power is rising, but unknowingly of this threat, this is happening in the Capital of Pendragon.

The sun burned bright, high above the capital as people of Britannia, Japanese and other races gathered for Zero's big announcement. The people had speculated since three days before when for only a minute a broadcast of the Knight on One, personal knight of Empress Nunnally's came on and told people of a big announcement in three days in the Capital. Word traveled fast and the Empress knew about it a mere day after the broadcast.

"Please, my knight tell me what this is all about." Nunnally begged, her big blue eyes were almost to much for the knight. Yet, he stood firm and told her she would just have to wait.

That has come and they were late. Then smoke began to spill out across the stage and as it finally cleared in her chair the 101st Empress of Britannia was rolled out across the stage by her knight of One Zero. As the crowd quieted down Zero walked out in front of his majesty.

"Today is a time that will be celebrated, for I have a request for my Majesty. And I pray you all approve." Zero, the knew Zero in his white and gold, Knight of one cloak, with a white mask with a light lavender glass plate kneeled before the Empress. He reached out and took her hand. The crowd and the Empress gasped. "Will you Nunnally vi Britannia Marry me?" At first she was simply shocked. His theory was right, she still didn't know his true identity. It was time he stopped lying to the one he cared for. Using the opening Lelouch original used to use his geass, Zero opened the left eye hole and Nunnally was shocked even more to see a bright, familiar green eye staring intently back at her.

_He's alive, oh thank God he's alive. _She thought. Tears ran down her cheek and almost jumping from her chair she hugged her knight.

"Of course my brave knight!" Under her breath she spoke, "Yes, I will marry you, Suzaku Kururugi."

In a slim black limo was driving down a small country road on its way to a small office building in the Capital of Italy. Three people sat in this car on one side sat two women. The one in the middle's face was lite by the moon coming in though the moon roof. He skin a nice healthy color, her hair black and sunglasses covered her eyes. The others eyes hidden by shadow, what hair showed was a brilliant red. Across from them sat a man, with short brown hair and cold gray eyes and a nice white suit stared back.

"So you have Ms. Gunther, but what would I and my militia gain from joining with Germany and the Dutch Engineers?" He asked his English soaked with a heavy Italian accent.

The red haired woman spoke, her Dutch accent never failing. "Well Mr. Giuseppe you see, with out he Netherlands engineers the Euro Powers wont have us to build Knightmares, and with out Germany's Militia they will be cut down with only the Italians to provide protection." The Commander cursed and the Ms. Gunther spoke, " So you see, if you join we can break and take over the E.P. quickly, then go after Britannia and the rest of them." The woman's American was good, but she too couldn't stop her German heritage come through, she wasn't ashamed of course, she had in a mere week with the help of the Dutch, took over Germany in a week, she now stood as Furher of Germany, and soon all of Europe.

They all sat in silence for a while, just before the limo stopped the Italian commander asked, "May I have command of my militia, and you yours? That is all I ask."

The German woman smiled. "Of course my dear Joseph, and if you will allow me, I would like you and Ms. Viatrix to meet a few people, someone who can give you a great power. The power of the Kings.

The office building was closed, always closed, it was a private office only usable by Commander Joseph Machiavelli Giuseppe. So as he and the other two walked in the guards stood at attention then sat down after being acknowledged. The ascended the elevator to the 7th floor. As he opened the door the lights came on and three odd woman stood in front of him. One, in the middle whom looked seventeen stood with her hands behind her back. Long blue hair and grey eyes, she was dressed like a monk, a sword strapped to her back. To her left stood a girl a bit older whom with short spiky violet hair and eyes wearing a gothic outfit, and held a black ferret in her hand. When it growled she shushed it, using the name Lucifer. Daggers could be seen on her legs just peaking out from under her torn skirt. To the blue haired girls left an old librarian looking woman with white hair in a bun and blue eyes stood smiling.

"Who are you?" Yelled the Italian man, he reached for the wall but was stopped by Melanie. Even the Engineer looked confused. "Explain Ms. Gunther?" He asked coldly.

"Of course Commander, the one in the middle is my mast, her friends will grant you the power I told you of." he turned to study them. Looking each in there eyes. He laughed.

"How are a goth and an old librarian suppose to give me the Power of Kings!" He continued to laugh. When the old woman grabbed his ear and spoke he listened.

"It would be smart young man to respect your elders, all three of us are older than all of you combined" She let go and smiled again. "Now tell me what is it you seek?"

Without thinking he said, "Knowledge." With out touching him, or moving her lips she spoke to him in his head. He then blacked out, the last thing he saw was the gothic girl approaching Ida Viatrix, the Dutch head Engineer.


End file.
